I Much Rather Prefer Reality
by Bluebaby555
Summary: "I much rather prefer reality." He growled into her ear causing a purring sound to come from the back of her throat...


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**A/N: I just wanted to try something short, sweet, and fluffy with Jane and Lisbon after watching the season finale yet again and because I am still new to the show. It's just a shameless little one shot full of nothing but goodness and cotton candy but I hope you like it. I think once I get better aquatinted with the characters I will try something a bit longer and more detailed with an actual story arc. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my first Jane/Lisbon fic attempt. **

A delicate, ticklish sensation glided up Teresa Lisbon's arm and danced across her face causing her nose to crinkle up. This act was met with a low chuckle that vibrated across the back of her neck sending shivers down her spine. Her heavy eyelids slowly fluttered open, fighting against leaving behind the hazy but pleasant dreams that tempted to pull her back into a comfortable sleep.

She almost let the heavy pull of sleep wash over her once again when her eyes snapped open at the feeling of some oh so talented fingers carefully and expertly climbing up her inner thigh. Glancing over at her alarm clock, Teresa wanted to be slightly miffed at being waken up at such an ungodly hour, but at the same time she couldn't exactly bring herself to be upset, especially since the oh so talented fingers teasing her sensitive skin at the moment, belonged to a certain curly blond and infuriating consultant of hers.

Turning over onto her side Teresa was met with a pair of sparkling playful blue eyes that were crystal clear even in the darkness of her bedroom. There was a roguish smirk lighting up Patrick Jane's face and even tough Teresa felt liquid warmth spread throughout her veins at the sight of the slightly disheveled, bare chested man she still feigned annoyance.

"You know for once I was actually having a really good dream." She huffed.

"What a coincidence because I was just so happened to be having an excellent dream myself." Jane said in a mock serious tone, curling his hand around her bare waist and drawing her body closer to his. "What was yours about?" He asked.

Lisbon rolled her eyes and tried but failed to hold back the smirk that came across her sleepy face. "I can't really remember because I was so rudely pulled out of it."

"Oh, that's a shame." Jane said, nothing but pure amusement in his voice. "Well, I remember my dream quite well." When Lisbon didn't say anything to egg him on he sucked in a deep breath and continued on anyway. "You see, I was with this unbelievably gorgeous raven haired woman," he paused and knitted his eyebrows together, "you might know her actually." Lisbon's eyebrow arched in amusement at that. "You see, she lured me into her bed with her feminine wiles and I was helpless to resist against the wicked things she did to me... in fact I think I might try and get back to sleep so I can continue with that dream of mine."

Jane made a move to roll over and a gravely laugh escaped him as Lisbon used her super human like reflexes and grabbed his shoulders, pinning him down to the mattress. "And your sure this was just a dream?" She asked, a mischievous glint flickering in her now stormy green eyes.

"Oh, absolutely." He folded his arms behind his head.

Lisbon bit down on her lower lip and nodded her head. Jane instantly felt a cold rush of air brush over him as Lisbon pushed herself off of him.

"Well, since it was such an amazing dream I'll let you get back to this raven haired fantasy woman of yours."

As she began inching away from him, Jane instantly reached out and grabbed onto her waist, easily pinning her underneath him. He brushed his lips over Lisbon's and used what little will power he had left inside him when he felt her arch her body into his. His eyes glazed over for a moment before he tried his best to regain control.

"I much rather prefer reality." He growled into her ear causing a purring sound to come from the back of her throat and that was it, he was gone.

**THE END**


End file.
